scp-2394 experiment logs
by psykeroro
Summary: the name said it all,a series of chapters of experiments of ben and different SCP's.
1. experiment 1-4

the following is of experiments of ben with other SCPs.

Ben 10 belong to man of action and cartoon network.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

experiment-2394-1

SCP involved: SCP-387 (living lego)

#####################

experiment-2394-1-a

description:2394 was ask to turn to the form he dub as bloxx, and stand in front scp-387.

results:the legomen started to bow to 2394 as if he were a god as 2394 was able to commend 387 to build a smoothy outlet.

#

experiment-2394-1-b

description:2394 was ask to have some legomen to build a small apartment building on his hand while makein it flat with pegs for the building to be secure and then adsorb the apartment with legomen still inside.

results: noting happen until the next day as the bloxx form's body was now somewhat of a hive for the legomen as 2394 was able to spawn helpers that were seem to be mutated scp-387 legomen as they now look like the bloxx form.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

experiment-2394-2

SCP involved: scp-2203 (find the one for you!)

discription: 2394 was ask to interact with 2203 to see if it was possible for for it to find a soul mate from our world even if 2394 was from a other world.

result:2203 landed on wild as the card dispense had the real name of scp-105 as the address of it being ''scp founditon,site-17''with the advise being ''she might help you of your loneliness.''

notes: as of now,2394 and 105 have a good relationship with them having a Daughter being SCP-2395.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

experiment-2394-3

scp involved: scp-682 (hard to destroy reptile)

discription: scp-2394 was order to try to see if he can use 2394-b to scan 682 to if he can get his D.N.A.

results: 2394 obtain a D.N.A sample of 682, but when he turn to that form he went on a rampage as 682 broke containment and a fight with 2394.682 was able to be contain as a tusk force were able to contain 2394 untill 2394-b lost power, 2394 locked his 682 form for he can not use it again.

addendum: if one was not enough,now we second lizard on our hands - dr.[expunge]

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

experiment-2394-4

scp involved: scp-1437 (a hole to another place)

discription: 2394 was order to a write a letter and to put it in a capsule that had his article and picture and throw in scp-1437.(1)

results: around 5 weeks later,the capsule return with different letters and pictures form alternate versions of 2394 from different worlds,what was shocking was that most of the letters and picture are from universe were from various fictional worlds from different know media.

#

the following list of the photos from the different universes.

photo 1:the picture shows of a version of 2394 with along side the characters of the rooster teeth animation show ''rwby'' with the characters being team rwby. it is noted the character ''yang xiao-long'' has her arm around alternate 2349-1's neck while winking at the camera,it could be possible that they are in a relationship.(1)

addendum: it also noted that team rwby are in there volume 1-3 outfits, meaning that the events of rwby volume 3 have not yet happen.

photo 2:the picture is of a version of 2394 with characters of the anime ''fairy tail" with the character ''erza scarlet'' standing vary close next to there 2394,it is also guessed alternate 2394-2 could be in a relationship with erza given that there standing close to each other.(2)

addendum: the character ''natsu dragneel''seem to looking angry the camera while holding hold a sign that says ''you SCP bastards''meaning his not happy that 2394 is in containment.

photo 3: the photo is of a 2394 floating a void that has eyes all around as he is standing next to a blond haired woman that happen to be ''yukari yakumo'' from the video game series ''touhou''

addendum:the letter of from this version of 2394 is from the women that said that she had know that 2394 have been in the foundation every since his containment but not one send him here as 2394 was somehow send our world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1)the photo is from the rwbbyverse: crash of heros fanfic that was done jade.

(2)the photo is from the ultimate fairy fanfic that was done by ultimate10.


	2. experiment 5-6

here are more test involving ben and some SCP's,enjoy!

ben 10 belongs to man of action and cartoon network.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

experiment-2394-5

scp involved: scp-038 (the everything tree)

test description: after it was found out that 2394 was able to remove 2394-b from his arm,he was order to place it on the dirt of 038 and wait for copy's of 2394-b to grow.

results: as expected,a bunch of 2394-b copy's grow from 038,researchers were then about to grab the copy's for research,but the original 2394-b send out a shockwave that destroyed the copy's before anyone could grab them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

experiment-2394-6

scp involved: scp-914 (the clockworks)

test description: 2394-b was placed in 914 as it was set to vary-fine.

results: 2394-b gain a new feature that allows 2394 to evolve his forms to better versions of them,2394 stated that he had wore once a different version of 2394-b that was made by a enemy of his that had the same feature.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

vary short chapter,can someone struggle any SCP's for Ben to do a experiment with? me know in the reviews by sending me a link to a SCP a nice night/day/afternoon.


	3. experiment 7-9

here more experiments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

experiment-2394-7

scp involved: scp-409 (contagious crystal)

description: 2394 was order to changes to the form he dub as diamondhead and touch 409 in said form.

results: the crystals body of 2394's form had become that of 409.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

experiment-2394-8

scp involved: scp-610 (the flesh that hates)

description: 2394 was ask to go with a d-class to inside the city were 610 was and see if 2394-b to cure the d-class once he was infected all the while use a flying form for no 610 victims to touch him.

results: 2394-b was able to cure the d-class but it was only temporary as the d-class still turn to a victim of 610,2394 was order to get out of there fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

experiment-2394-9

scp involved: scp-035 (possessive mask)

description: 2394 was ask if there any from in 2394-b that can resist the effect of 035,with him saying he might the right form the job.

results: 2394 turned the same form he had use while keeping himself and 105 in the infamous ball while she was pregnant.035 was placed by a remote control robot next to 2394,it seemed as 2394 was right as he did not go near it because two reason.

1)2394 says in order for ''alien x'' to move he would have to agree with two more beings inside of ''ailen x'' head to do an action.

2)it seem like ether of two being aside from 2394 in alien x's head were immune to 035 effect's,most likely of them being part of an god like beings.

before the test was done,035 tried to take over the body of 2394 while he was still alien x as 035 teleported to 2394 face as it as 20 minutes later a dome made by the same unknown metal form mouths before form around 2394's head that grow bigger as 035 was removed from 2394's head thank to the dome around 2394's remote robot arm curried 035 to its con containment cell.

note:2394 monition while 035 was try take him as alien x,he appeared in alien x's mind as he was like bullicus and Serena,the other two beings in alien x's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. experiment 10 plus mini Tale

chapter 4,here we go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

experiment-2394-10

scp involved: scp-1386 (sentient ice cream van)

description:2394 order an chocolate and carrot flavor smoothie from 1386 as said flavor was an flavor from an smoothie restaurant from his world.

results: 1386 dispensed an from that looks of it an cup with an cartoonist face an big nose,when 2394 saw this he was surprised at seeing the cup as then 1396 open the slot that had the arm from previous test's as it that had an note that 2394 had gotten.2394 payed for the smoothie with out incident.

ooooooo

the follow is the note from 1386 that was given to 2394.

 _i have been to your world sometime back for 1 week by mistake before the foundation had contained me by an rip in reality and have seen you fight in action,got my hand on some of the recipes for the smoothies from mr smoothie with also some of the cups (not telling you how). when i got back here,thanks to some professor named paradox,i served them as limited edition treats,luckily i still have the recipes just in case if ever serve them again._

 _from [redacted]_

 _p.s: it is surprising seeing you here._

notes:after the reading the note,2394 mention that did recall seeing an ice cream after an battle with some robot along with his friend and cousin.

xxx

[short tie-in fan scp-tale]

000000000

 **the misplaced truck.**

an ice cream truck was in front of two kids and an adult as it slot on it dispensed an ice creme cones as the two children grab them as a piece of paper was dispensed from the same slot as the adult takes the paper and reads it,after he read it he then take out an wallet as he take out two bucks as he put it in the that was done the adult and two children walk away as the children were licking there cones as the track began to drive away as in an shocking event an worm hole opened up from in front of the truck as the track stop to not get in it seem like the hole was acting like an black hole as it suck in the truck it completely able was able to as it then ,the adult and two children saw the whole thing in shock.

(an unknown world)

in an city,no one was around since at the moment three teens were fighting an swarm of robots as unknown to them in near by ally an hole open as an familiar ice cream truck exit out of did not move for a while as it stood there for about an minute as it then exit the ally,as it drove out from it as it stop again as it heard the sound of breaking metal as it then drove to where it was coming found were the shore that was of the three fighting first was an brown haired boy in green jacket with an white strap with an black circle with an 10 in it with blue pant and white shoes. next was an black haired teen with an gray shirt with black over shirt and gray pants with black shoes. last was an girl with an a red collar shirt with an black vest with gray blue pants with black slippers. the one in the green jacket was seem to able to transform to different beings while the black haired boy seem to able to clover his body in a metal shell as the girl fired pink transparent energy bolts. the truck just stood there just looking as they keep on fighting.

after the battle was over the teens were then talking to each other saying some stuff as the boys were talk to themselves as the red haired girl spotted the felt like it was just watching them was sat there.

''guys.''said the girl as the boys

''yea Gwen?''said the brown haired boy as the girl pointed at the truck.

''was that track there before?"said the girl as the boy looked ware was pointed three just look at it as the track just stood there,watching them.

''now that you mention it,i don't remember seeing an ice cream track in the there before.''said the boy in green

''why are you worry about?it just an track.''said the black haired one.

''it's just getting an bad feeling from it.''said the girl as the truck keep standing there.

''then why not we talk to the guy driving it?''said the one in green as walk somewhat closer to it.''hey buddy!can ya we have some ice-cream!?''he said

the track just stood there as it then move but did not went to the three but started to drive away from them as the boy had an confuse look.''why it leaving?''said the boy

(ease where)

the track was driving the streets as it wonder around wondering where the heck it had gone to to while not playing it's music it would use when serving ice cream to customers, not wanting to serve some some until it can go back were it stopped when it notice an restaurant that look like it served smoothies called ' '.it drove to the drive-in as it was at the order speaker. the slot on it side became large as an bony arm with an strange device in head came out of it.

'' _hello,what would like to have?''_ said on the other side who was female.

the slot became a bit larger as an telescope come out and looked at the menu,after a few second the figures of the hands press some bottom of the device.

 _ **''I WOULD LIKE ONE CHOCOLATE AND CARROT,ONE MANGO AND BLUEBERRY,ONE LAMB AND SARDINE,AND ONE NECTARINE.''**_ came robotic voice from the device.

'' _ok then,would that be all?''_

 _ **''yes.''**_

 _''that would 20 dollars.''_

 _ **''OK.''**_

 _''please drive ahead.''_ said the voice as the bony arm and telescope went in the slot and the track drove to the drive window as it waited around 5 minutes as a male worker open the window with a cup trey with four smoothie cups.

''ok here your order.''said the worker as he held out the trey,the trucks slot's became bigger again as the same bony arm came out slowly grab the tray as the work freaked out at seeing the arm but was able to not drop the tray as the arm grab arm went back into the slot as it became wider for the tray to fit as it completely got slot then became worker was still freaking at whole event was about to close the window but stop when he saw some money which was an 20 dollar bill as it came out of the slot. the men reach out and grab it as his arm was shaking.

''t-thanks for coming.''said the men nervously as the truck drove away.

[time-skip: 1 week later]

the truck had decided that until it somehow return home, it would stay here and serve some ice creme to costumers as at the moment it was doing said thing as right now it give out an ice cream cone to an woman as it dispensed an paper as the woman grab it and then give the truck money as it then drove it drove away. it stop when it saw someone rising there arm meaning the person wanted ice cream,the truck drove to person as it then stop in front of the person was an man in an black haired men with an white lab colt and an brown vest with an white shirt inside with an black tie,he wore black pants and had black shoes with an pair of goggles around his neck.

''yes i would like an cone of chocolate ice creme please.''said the men as an minute later an cone of said ice creme was men took the treat as an paper was dispensed come of the man took the paper and then give out an 4 dollars to the truck.

''thank you.''the man just stood there as he then said something that surprise the truck''you know,i could help you get home.''said the men lick his treat.''yes,i know of come from a world were there a dozen of strange beings and objects. it's vary strange such as one of you had come here.''

the truck did not say noting (since it had no mouth) as a few seconds later an piece of paper came out of the slot as the man grab it.

 _i came here by mistake thanks some weird hole in the air_

''i see.''said the men after reading the paper''well my friend,let me introduce name is professor paradox.''said the men as again the truck said noting.''would you like me to take you home?''said paradox as an paper came out the slot

 _yes_

''ok then.''he said as he put his hand on the truck while his hand still had the ice crame.''lets go!''as they were ingulp in a flash of blue light.

(SCP universe)

in street of an neighborhood an there was an flash of light as paradox and the truck appeared in truck did not believed he was back at the town were he 'lived'.

''well here we are.''said paradox as the track's slot dispensed a piece of paper as paradox took it.

 _thank you_

''your welcome.''said paradox as he lick his ice creme again''well,i gonna go.''he said as he patted the truck.''take care,1386.''said paradox as vanish again an a flash of truck wondered what he meant by 1386 but did not think of it as it drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
